An embodiment relates generally to vehicle networking.
Advertising is commonly communicated to users of media devices in the hopes that one of the many advertisements might be of interest to a user of the media device. For example, a user that is online on the internet may visit various websites. Advertising content may be a paid for advertisement that has no bearing to the information content of the site or the information may relate in some manner to the information being provided on the site. The hope is that the advertisement content will strike an interest with the user. However, in such a situation, it is the visitation of the site by the user that provides some details to the advertiser as to what interests the user may have.
In other types of communications, such as cell phones or email, advertisements of random content are provided to the user via text message or email message. Commonly, such advertisements are nuisances to the operator since the advertiser has no prior knowledge of the interests of the user.
For an operator of a vehicle, providing advertisement to a user through a multimedia device is more or less a hit-or-miss process. A radio station may provide targeted advertisement content over a particular station based on the type of music played on that station which would give a small amount of insight to possibly the age group listening to the station. For an operator of a vehicle, other than advertising based on an expected audience of the radio station, there is typically no process that estimates the interest of the user so that advertising content specific to the operator may be provided.